


The Pirates and the Owls

by FrankiExtra



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast), bluff city - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Greysand Paranormal, Secret Samol 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiExtra/pseuds/FrankiExtra
Summary: Episode of The Greysand Files, where the Greysand paranormal crew work a case





	The Pirates and the Owls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plantfather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantfather/gifts).



The following is a fan made transcript of Episode 5 of THE GREYSAND FILES  
Shout outs to Bakerfan666, HauntedCoffeeMachinist and FearTheJackal for all their help.

 

Still shot of the Haunted Coffee Machine buzzing, lights going on. The machine looks like two vending machines put together, it has a display with all the drinks with a button next to each one, slots to place bills and coins to purchase drinks and a indent where the machine dispenses a cup and fills it with your drink of choice.

Jake the jackal enters the frame, and walks towards the machine. He mutters something that sounds like “Dusty finish” under his breath before putting a bill into the machine.

The machine buzzes and shakes slightly, but then it stops, nothing happens. Jake gives it a small bump, its buzzes again, then stops. Jacke shakes it. The machine buzzes, nothing happens. Jake hits it with an open faced chop. It buzzes, nothing happens. Jake walks off frame, then after five seconds we hear him screaming and can hear running footsteps approaching the machine.

Jake jumps into frame hitting the machine with a crossbody.

Jake falls to the floor holding his stomach, where he hit the machine, the machine stands, After a few moments Jake wakes up, still holding his stomach and walks away defeated.

We see Sid Ruiz walk into frame, she approaches the machine and presses a button, the machine dispenses a cup and starts filling it.

“Sweet free coffee” Sid says and grabs the drink.

Cut to: THE GREYSAND FILES INTRO SEQUENCE

Several quick shots of the office (in some of which you can see h&r block signage in the walls) show up on screen, then quick shots of the team members that will be featured in this episode. We see a lower third that says ALEXA BAKER, CHIEF VISIONARY OFFICER next to shots of: Her writing in a notebook. Having a cheery discussion with someone whose face is blurred because they didn’t sign the release form. Giving a confused Jake a teal crystal necklace.

This cuts to another lower third that says JAKE THE JACKAL DIRECTOR OF OPERATIONS as we see shots of: Jake walking around a graveyard with a clipboard. Jake taking off his slacks and shirt to reveal his wrestling attire underneath and being handed a clipboard from off screen by alexa’s manicured hand. Jake hitting a mummy with a clipboard while riding a carousel, in the background there is a large mirror and you can see Sid cheering while filming this.

Cut to another lower third that says SID RUIZ VIDEOGRAPHER/DRIVER and we see quick shots of: a dash cam as Sid drives the van frantically, in the background we can see Jake and alexa screaming as a giant green slime monster is barely visible in the rear windshield. Sid doing a confessional wearing a scorched marching band uniform with a big smile on her face.

Sid holding the camera to a mirror as the whole crew faces off in a dance crew against very well dressed zombies inside a dance studio.

Then we get the title card, THE GREY SAND FILES, EPISODE FIVE, PIRATES AND OWLS

Cut to a steady shot of a conference room, there is a long table, Alexa is at the head standing with a power point presentation behind her. Jake is drinking water and occasionally still holding his stomach. Sid is drinking coffee.

“So today what we have is a case of ghost pirates!” Alexa says beaming.

“I don’t like ghost Pirates, that's like one gimmick too many” Jake gumbles.

“Because Ghost Hunter Wrestler is low key” Sid says and takes a sip of her coffee.

“It's not the same!” Jake protests, the notices Sid’s coffee “Hey how did yo..”

“Lets focus here!” Alexa raiser her voice, still in a cheery way “This call came from the Build An Owl workshop in the boardwalk, the ghost pirates are scaring the children away! No one wants to build a stuffed owl when you have ghosts yelling about booty!”

Both Jake and Sid snicker at booty, Alexa gives them an annoyed look.

 

Cut to the exterior of a brown building with green letters that reads “Build an Owl Workshop”

Cut to Jake and Alexa (Sid is filming) standing next to a shelf full of little rainbow vests for kids to dress their owls in.

“So, the clients tell us that the hauntings started in this general area” Jake motions towards the vests, there is an image of a cartoon owl in the back wearing one of them with the word “RADICOWL” in the bottom.

“What we are going to do is set some traps in possible ghost haunting areas, then wait to see if we can confront or capture the ghosts pirates, yarr!” Alexa exclaimed excitedly.

“Please don’t antagonize the ghosts” Jake sighs.

“Last time you faced a ghost you insulted them and their family, you went into very explicit detail Jake!” Sid says from behind the camera.

Alexa giggles and jake makes an annoyed sound as the scene cuts.

 

We come back and it is night, Sid is filming in night vision so everything has a green glow to it.

“We have been here for 5 hours and so far no ghost pirates” Jake says to the camera.

“Maybe they are shy! Do you remember the shy succubus from Ducktown!”

“Oh yeah, she was adorable!” Sid says from behind the camera.

“I know! Poor thing was just lost” Alexa responds “We ended up going for burgers after"

Suddenly a loud wave crash noise startles everyone.

“Its coming from the boardwalk, the tide shouldn't be this strong” Jake says as he runs towards the door, Alexa going after him, the camera (and Sid) follow.

The camera tries to adjust to the outside street lamps, being blinded for a second.

“THE SEA CLAIMS US, THE SEA CLAIMS US, THE SEA CLAIMS US” a loud chanting by hundreds of voices can be heard.

“WHAT IS THIS?” Jake screams, but is barely audible.

“THEY DON’T LOOK LIKE PIRATES” Sid shouts back.

“MAYBE IT’S A PARTY?” Alexa explains.

“THE SEA CLAIMS US, THE SEA CLAIMS US, THE SEA CLAIMS US” The chants keep getting impossibly louder.

“WATCH OUT, WAVE INCO..”Jake screams but the video and audio suddenly cuts off.

 

The credits roll on a black background


End file.
